Tales of Pokemon: Old Gold
by AceBrownIII
Summary: Follow the 16-year old Trainer Adam as he embarks on a new Pokemon quest to become a Pokemon Legend! OC Fic R&R GSC remake.
1. Vs Eevee

**AceBrown: Here's my OC Pokemon fic(s). I actually put in a lot more work into this than I initially intended. It's sort of a GSC remake as well. Here are some important notes.**

***There will be 3 main characters just like the anime. This story will mostly progress through my OC, Adam. I got the idea from the Games (Ex. FireRed and LeafGreen). The first chapter will be from (OC)Adam's POV, the 1****st**** main character, then after that will be regular audience POV.**

****The color given is Old Gold because Old Gold is often associated with graduation ceremonies and Adam is a scholar of sorts. :P**

*****At the end of each chapter, I will post a bio of an OC of a character or /and some facts.**

******I decided for my OC to start his journey in Johto instead of Sinnoh because it gave me more free will to do what I want and be creative, since Johto is the most outdated version..**

*******The battling will mostly be like the game, except with some anime influences. Nothing crazy like a Pikachu thunderbolting a Rhydon though.**

********Finally, ideas will GREATLY be appreciated. I got a basis for the plot/story, but I left it vague so I can improvise while I write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters except Adam and his family.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Johto Journey**

"Sinnoh League! Join today!" said the announcer before I turned off the television. I tossed the remote onto my bed. The Sinnoh League was the "next big thing" this year for Pokémon battling. Most Pokémon trainers were probably heading there to compete. I wasn't a trainer yet…my mom didn't believe in letting a 10 year old leave home to go on a "journey", with Pokémon or not. So, we made a deal that at the age of 16, I would be allowed to pursue my dream of becoming a Pokémon Champion.

"Today is the day…" I muttered to myself.

_Finally…_

My name is Adam Storm. I'm 16 years old and I'm originally from Vermilion City, but we moved to New Bark Town in Johto 8 years ago because my mom was offered new job. Back in Vermilion City, I used to train with the Gym leader Lt. Surge. Now, I stay with my mom and two younger sisters, age 14 and 11. Currently, I was in my room preparing myself for my Pokémon journey.

I am fairly average height and weight for a 16 year old. I have light brown skin and white hair, displaying a very low fade haircut. I'm wearing my favorite baseball cap; it was mostly dark purple with a black wide triangle patch above the dark purple rim. In the patch, there was the symbol of a pokeball etched in green. I had it custom-made last year. I was born with thick eyebrows and "intense" eyes. This gave off the impression that I was emotionless (which is not really true). My eye color was dark amber, something I heard I shared with my father along with the white hair. I haven't seen him since I was three…my actual pupil was slanted (think Kiba Inuzuka). My nose was a little wider than average, average-sized ears, with moderately full lips. I think I look decent-looking if I do say so myself. The rim of my hat usually casts a shadow over my forehead so that only my eyes are seen (think Urahara from Bleach). I got on an all black, long-sleeved hoodie. Also, I'm wearing a light green 1-up Mushroom shirt underneath (Ha! XD). My hands are decorated with some black, fingerless gloves. As for leg-wear, I have on slightly baggy green army cargo shortspants. I have all my pokegear on a black belt around my waist. On my feet, I'm wearing some white and black sneakers with purple lacing (Rare Air Jordan XIII without the Nike sign). I was busy tying my shoelaces when I heard my mom call for me to come downstairs. I grabbed my white backpack and darted downstairs.

"You look so grown up, Adam!" said my mom as I walked into the living room. She was sitting down on the couch, watching the Food Channel. My mother was a teacher at the Pokémon Academy in Cherrygrove City. She has short black hair, barely touching the end of her neck, and was slightly big in size, but medium in height. She was a loving mother, but had a quiet nature; I believe I got my silent demeanor from her.

"Yeah, it's time I head off, Mom. It is 8:55 and I'm supposed to meet Professor Elm at 9." I said as I gave a small smile. I was finally allowed to begin my Pokémon Journey. My mother embraced me in a huge hug. As I left my house, my mom said in a soft voice,

"Don't forget to call when you reach Cherrygrove. And tell Professor Elm I said hello."

I nodded and walked out of the house. The weather was good, not too sunny. I placed my hands into my pouch and walked towards Elm's laboratory. I wondered how the Pokémon Journey would be. I heard that it was an **exhausting** and **overwhelming** experience to get all eight badges and enter the Pokémon League. A lot of trainers failed to endure such hardships.

_I don't think it will be too difficult for me though…_

Eventually, I reach Elm's Laboratory. I was greeted by two of his assistants.

"Just a moment, Adam! The Professor is busy experimenting." said Assistant #1. Assistant #2 left to fetch the Professor. After a two minute wait, the Professor came.

"Sorry for the wait Adam, I didn't realize it was nine o'clock already!" said Elm as he scratched the back of his head. I rolled my eyes.

He led me toward a showcase table deep inside the laboratory.

"Alright, now pick any one of the three pokeballs."

"Um…there are not any pokeballs there…"

Elm did a double-take while adjusting his thick glasses.

"Oh shi-, I mean crap! I forgot to restock on starter Pokémon!" yelled Elm and he began to look around frantically. Suddenly, Professor Oak appeared. I knew him from Kanto as one of, if not, the top Professors in the Pokémon world.

"It seems my student is still forgetful."

"Aw….what am I going to do Professor Oak? Adam needs a starter Pokémon. He begins his journey today!" I looked back and forth between the Professors.

_Looks like I'm screwed…_

"Well…I do have a Pokémon with me, but it doesn't fall into traditional fire, water, and grass role. But, since you're older than the average beginning trainer, it should be alright." said Oak as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Let me see…" I said as I took the pokeball from Oak and released the Pokémon inside. I watched in curiousity as a male Eevee popped out.

"Vee!" cried the Eevee happily. I bent down and picked the Eevee up. He instantly snuggled against my chest.

"Before I give you this Eevee, you must tell me your goal." said Professor Oak.

_My goal…Hmm…_

"My goal…is to become a Pokémon Legend! The best there is, the best there was, and the best there ever will be!" I said. There was a little more to it, but the Professors didn't need to know about it…You see, that was my main goal. I still have two other goals I wish to complete.

Oak nodded a couple of times while rubbing his chin. Then, he smiled,

"Well, I'm convinced. Eevee now belongs to you, Adam! The world of Pokémon is a…" I stopped listening and whispered to Professor Elm.

"I'll take my Pokedex now."

"Ah, yes. Right!" said Elm as he hurriedly grabbed one and handed it to me. I left the laboratory, probably leaving Oak to talk to himself, with Eevee happily trotting behind me.

_What will I nickname it? Ah..._

"I'm going to keep you calling you Eevee for now…okay?"

"Vee!"

--

I went home to show off my new Pokémon to my mom. She was delighted.

"It's so cute!" she said. We said our goodbyes again as I left and headed toward Route 29.

_My journey begins no-_

"Yo Brainiac!" said an annoying voice. I turned around to be met by one of my friends and old classmates, Darius.

"I told you not to call me that…"

"Hey! You're about to go on a Pokémon Journey, right? I bet my Pokémon is stronger than yours!" said Darius as he smirked.

_How did he get a Pokémon?_

I don't really remember how Darius and I became friends, but it happened while I was at the Pokémon Academy at the age of ten. He was the class clown who was surprisingly cunning, but incredibly lazy. I was the all-A student, of course. Thus, the nickname "Brainiac" was created…He always talked about going on a Pokémon Journey, but he stayed with his two older sisters and his eldest sister forbad it because of their financial difficulties. Darius has been reduced to being their house's "handy-man" now…doing little jobs like taking out the trash, mowing the lawn, stuff like that...

"Let's find out…" I said as I smirked.

_This should be a piece of cake. _

"Alright! Apollo! I choose you!" said Darius as a young Tyrogue ran into battle. I pulled out my Pokedex to collect data on it.

_Bursting with energy…Keeps on fighting…hmmm_

"Sounds like a weird match for you, Darius!"

"Hey! What is that in your hand?"

"What? This Pokedex? You didn't get one from Professor Elm?"

"Nope…"

_Did he steal that Pokémon? Nah…_

"Eevee! Get ready for battle." I said was my Eevee hopped in front of me and stared at Darius's Tyrogue.

"Eevee! Tackle!" I said. Eevee curled into a ball and launched hisself towards the Tyrogue, catching it square on the chin. Tyrogue fell backwards and fainted.

_Critical Hit!_

"I win…" I muttered, I was slightly shocked at how quick Tyrogue went down. Slightly…

"Hey! What the hell!?!" yelled Darius and he kneeled down and cradled his Pokémon. I checked my Pokedex and found out it was on level 1.

"Did that Pokémon just hatch?"

"Yeah..."

"That is why it is so weak. You have to strengthen it up." I said as I turned around and began walking towards Route 29. I took about 6 steps before I remembered.

"Oh yeah! Go back to Elm to revive your Pokémon and get a Pokedex. You will need one."

"Ok! We'll be back for the rematch! Apollo will get stronger!" I didn't look back to acknowledge his claim.

"Yeah…Yeah…whatever. C'mon Eevee." I said while waving him off nonchalantly. My Eevee trotted behind me.

_It's time I finally begin my Journey!_

--

"Eevee! Tackle!" I commanded as Eevee rammed into a wild Pidgey, fainting it after the 2rd attack.

_This Eevee is strong…must be because of its Adaptability ability. Adaptability powered up its Normal moves like Tackle._

I noticed Eevee was getting exhausted after his 3rd battle. I recalled him into his pokeball. We would reach Cherrygrove City soon. We could rest at the Pokémon Center.

"Dude! You wanna learn how to catch Pokémon?!?" said some teenager as he ran towards me with his hand reached out.

_What the hell?_

"No!" I replied. But, this guy didn't seem like he understood my answer.

"But, I gotta teach you how to catch Pokémon!"

For some odd reason, the guy reached out towards me like he was going to _**force**_ me let him tutor me on the basics of Pokémon catching. My growing annoyance got the better of me…When he got close, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it slightly, causing him to wince in pain.

"Touch me and I'll break your wrist." I said as I let him go and walked past him, entering Cherrygrove City.

--

After finding out all the key spots in Cherrygrove from a town guide reluctlantly, I found a Pokémon Center and waited as Eevee was being healed.

_It's the afternoon already. I should probably try to catch another Pokémon before dark. _

While Eevee was being healed, I stocked up on some pokeballs, potions, and antidotes just in case. Also, I contacted my mom.

"Hey Mom, I made it to Cherrygrove City." I said over the visual telecommunication device.

"That's good sweetie! You didn't have any trouble did you?"

"No, I plan to head forward to Violet City before it gets dark."

"Well, good luck sweetie."

"Alright, goodbye mom"

"Goodbye, love you"

click

_Conversation short and sweet…_

"Your Pokémon is fully healed" said Nurse Joy. I walked over to the counter, Eevee jumping onto me as I got near enough. Eevee looked re-energized.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." I replied curtly before leaving.

--

I walked towards the north side of Cherrygrove City with my Eevee perched on my shoulder, approaching Route 30, while gazing at the map that the guide provided me. Route 30 and 31 was very long. I predict it would probably get dark around the time I arrive on Route 31. But, I was determined to reach Violet City.

bump

I stumbled back a couple of steps, my Eevee hopping off my shoulder and landing gracefully onto the ground.

"Oh my God, are you alright?" said the person who was on the ground. She was a girl who looked around my age. She had pink hair with two pigtails, her eyes were brown and she wore a white shirt with pink outlines and white short-shorts. She looked very cute…but currently, she had a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm al-"I started, but was startled as she hugged my Eevee tightly and planted a kiss on its forehead, completely ignoring me. My Eevee cried out contently and snuggled against the girl.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…" The girl said to my Eevee. She almost looked like she was about to cry…

_What the hell?_

"Hey! My Eevee is alright!" I said louder than I initially intended.

"Sorry about that, I was daydreaming and wasn't looking where I was going. I was too busy thinking about the beautiful flowers I'm going to put in my room!"

"Flowers?" That is when I noticed the bouquet of pink flowers that was on the ground. Luckily, they weren't damaged. The girl picked up the bouquet while hopping up.

"Yeah! Cherrygrove City is home to the cutest looking flowers!"

"Hmm…well if you're not hurt or anything…I ca-"

"Actually, I might need your help. I sorta got lost and don't know how to get back home!"

"And?" I said as I arched my eyebrow. It wasn't my problem…

"It would super sweet of you if you help me get back. I live in Goldenrod City."

_Hell no…that's a waste of time!_

"That's a long trip…and I'm busy with my Pokémon quest so…" I made the mistake of looking at the girl as I was getting ready to tell her no. Her face dropped and she bore a terrible frown, her eyes began to water like she was getting ready to cry. I never liked making females cry…call it a weakness I guess.

_Crap…_

"Okay...but I'm on a journey so when I have to stop, you have to wait." I said sternly. Her face lit up and she jumped up in joy.

"Yay! Now let's get something to eat, I'm starved." She said as she hooked my arm and dragged me back into the city.

"Wait…hey! Wait!" I yelled. My words fell unto death ears.

--

"Thanks for buying, Adam!" said the girl to whom I would figure out was named Whitney.

"Hn. You were stealing all my food!" I replied vehemently. Whitney ended up spending almost all of her money on the pink flowers, leaving her with very little money. So, when I advised that she should save the rest of her money, she decided not to buy food for herself and snatched large bits and pieces of my food (French Fries)! I ended up buying her her own meal…like a sap.

Whitney was carrying my Eevee in her arms, poking it against its stomach. Eevee giggled, emitting a long, drawn out "Awwwwwwww" from the girl. She had the flowers stuffed in her opened pink bookbag. Surprisingly, she had a Pokémon. Unsurprisingly, it was a pink one, a Clefairy, which was skipping gleefully beside Whitney. I had my hands in my pouch, walking behind the trio, slightly hunched over in aggravation.

_Why did I agree to this again?_

"Your Eevee is so cute!" She practically yelled out.

"Stop babying him!" I replied. I pulled out my map as we walked forward on Route 30. I was already behind schedule so reaching Violet City tonight looked to be impossible. In addition, I still needed to catch a new Pokémon.

"Hey! I challenge you!" said a young kid in a bug catching outfit. I smirked. My first official battle! I didn't count the thrashing I gave Darius…

"I accept! Eevee! Let's go!" My Eevee hopped out of Whitney's arms and stood in front of me.

"Go! Buggie!" said the young kid as he unleashed a Caterpie. I scanned the Pokémon with my Pokedex before the battle ensued.

"Tackle!"

"Tail Whip"

The Caterpie scooted forward, threatening to tackle my Pokémon. Eevee wagged its bushy tail in front of Caterpie and whipped it away while dodging the tackle. Caterpie defense was lowered.

"Now! While it's vunerable! Tackle!" I said as Eevee ran forward and rammed his head into the Caterpie, causing it to slide back. But, the Caterpie wasn't down yet.

"Don't give up, Buggie! Another Tackle!"

"Finish it off! Tackle!"

The Caterpie scooted towards my Eevee again. Eevee curled into a ball and launched himself into the Caterpie as it tried to tackle him. Eevee's power overtook the Caterpie's and the Caterpie was tossed onto its back, fainted. I smirked in approval.

"Great job, Eevee."

--

After encountering two more battles, I decided we should stop for the night near the cross section of Route 30 and 31. It was getting late and my Eevee was exhausted from battling by himself. I petted him gently as I fed him some Pokemon food for the night. While I only had a dark blue sleeping bag, Whitney was sounds asleep in her Clefairy-looking tent that **I **set up for her. She probably exhausted herself playing with Eevee and her Clefairy all day. Soon, I crawled into my sleeping bag and laid back, looking at the night sky as my Eevee curled up, with his tail covering most of his body, beside me and slept.

_My adventure has been weird so far…and I'm behind. I didn't reach Violet City OR catch a Pokémon yet. Tomorrow should be better though._

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_Yeah...better..._

* * *

**Adam gets a temporary travelling partner! Also, Gym challenge coming up! **

**Stay Tuned!**

**Now for a quick Bio and some facts. **

**Name****: Adam**

**Alias****: N/A**

**Hometown****: New Bark Town**

**Age****: 16**

**Starter/Favorite Poke****: Eevee**

**Summary****: Cool, calm, and calculating; Adam is a young man embarking on a Pokémon Journey to not only become Champion of the Pokémon League, but to become a Legend as well. But, does he have a hidden agenda? **

**Facts**

***Adam is based on me! I got his design for clothes from Gold with some personal addition/alterations.**

****Got the last name "Storm" from the song "Quiet Storm by Mobb Deep" I was listening to it at the exact moment of contemplation. **

*****Whitney is to be what Misty was to Ash at the beginning…sorta**

******I chose Eevee as the starter for Adam because Gary got one in Anime and it gave me options..evolution-wise**

**Read and Review!….**


	2. Vs Zubat

**AceBrown: Here's my OC Pokemon fic(s). I actually put in a lot more work into this than I initially intended. It's sort of a GSC remake as well. Here are some important notes.**

**To Punk1Pikachu: ****Thanks for the review! All of the "eeveelutions" will be possible. I will say that Umbreon and Glaceon is the most unlikely because Gary and May has one respectively, but who knows! **

**Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters except Adam and his family.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Violet City Trouble?!?**

As Adam awoke from his slumber, his nose caught the smell of something delicious. Adam rolled over in his sleeping bag to see Whitney brewing in a small pot over a small fire.

"Good Morning sleepyhead!" said Whitney in an annoyingly happy voice. Adam glanced over at his PokeGear, the time read 9:34 AM. With a sigh, Adam forced himself up into a sitting position. Adam noticed his Eevee and Whitney's Clefairy was already cheerfully eating a bowl of chow. Whitney held out two plates of food, which looked like mini-corn dogs, and motioned Adam over.

"Here you go!" said Whitney as she placed a plate in Adam's direction. He crawled over into her general vicinity.

"Thank you." replied Adam as he hesitantly took a bite of the food. He was rewarded with a very rich and delectable taste. Adam took a couple of more bites as the two travelers ate in silence.

After the meal was over, Adam and Whitney freshened up before setting down camp and preparing everything for departure.

"Thank you again for the meal, Whitney." Adam said warmly.

"No problem!" said Whitney with a bright smile. Everything was jolly.

_Maybe having her travel with me won't be so bad… _thought Adam.

"So where do we have to go now?" questioned Whitney. Adam pulled out his map and turned slightly.

"We'll be heading west until we reach Violet City."

The pair resumed their journey. Quickly, they came across Dark Cave. Adam stopped and turned toward the cave.

"We're going to make a quick pit-stop so I can catch another Pokémon." said Adam.

"Ooooohhhh…whatcha think we're going to find in there?" inquired Whitney. Adam shrugged in response. The two walked inside of the cave with Clefairy and Eevee following behind.

Once inside, Clefairy began to hop around playfully. Most of the pathways were blocked off with heavy boulders so the area was limited. Suddenly, Adam spotted a Zubat that was perched up on a spike from the ceiling.

"Ewwww…Zubats are so ugly!" said Whitney, Adam ignored her though.

"I got a plan." Adam said while motioning over his Eevee. Adam quietly gave Eevee some instructions, which he seemed to understand. Adam picked up three small rocks.

"Stand back Whitney!" said Adam as he chucked a rock towards the Zubat. The rock landed a couple centimeters to the left of the Zubat. The startled Zubat began to flap around frantically. Adam tossed another rock at the Zubat, pelting it this time. The Zubat quickly faced its attacker and swooped down in fury. Adam stood with confidence, not moving a muscle as the Pokémon descended upon him.

"Adam! Run!" yelled out Whitney as she closed her eyes and covered her face. Hoping her new friend managed to escape the angry Pokémon. To her surprise, she spotted the Zubat lying on the cave floor weakened as a triumphant Eevee stood beside it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_As the Zubat got closer and closer to Adam, Eevee dashed forward from the side. Zubat's supersonic radar discovered Eevee too late as Eevee barreled its body into Zubat, performing a perfect tackle._

_Critical Hit!_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Adam tossed a Pokeball towards the injured Zubat. The ball absorbed the Zubat and flew back into Adam's hands. Adam watched the ball intently as it began to shake for a while before stopping.

"_I finally caught a Pokémon." _thought Adam as a slow smile crept upon his face. Adam's short revelation was interrupted though.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!.....hey, why aren't you celebrating?" asked Whitney as she noticed Adam staring at her in confusion.

"Celebrating? Celebrating how?"

"Like this!" said Whitney as the she suddenly began to spin in a slow and dramatic fashion, her Clefairy following suit. Then, stopping in front of Adam and holding out the peace sign.

"I caught a Zubat!"

"Cle-Cle-Fairy!"

"Heh…no." replied Adam while raising his right eyebrow. There was no way in hell he was going to do something like that.

--

"Bonny!"*

A tall, sleek woman with pale white skin walked forward. She had turquoise-colored hair, with a short haircut and two bangs on the front of her face with one beside her right ear while the other wider in width and trailing over her left eye. Both bangs reached just under her bottom lip. She had very sharp features such as high cheekbones and sharp, red colored eyes. She wore bright red lipstick with a beauty mark on her right cheek. Her figure was very petite. Bonny was an extremely attractive woman.

"William!"*

A young, stern man with tan skin stepped forward. He was around the same height as Bonny, but extremely built with muscles. He had long dark brown hair that reached his shoulders. He had a gruff appearance with a thick goatee. Also, he had a long thin scar over his right eye.

Both individuals were wearing black Team Rocket outfits.

"Head to Violet City…" stated from a shadowy figure sitting down at an executive-style desk.

"Yes sir!" replied the other two people as they bowed in obedience.

--

"_And the Pokemon Champion is….DARIUS!!!! Everyone, give him a round of applause!!!" said the Pokémon League announcer. Darius waved at the screaming crowd, holding a huge 1__st__ place trophy with his Tyrogue beside him._

"_Thank you! Thank you all!" said Darius as he continued to wave at the crowd. He was finally Pokémon League Champion! Suddenly, a small Teddiursa tugged on his pants sleeve while it nibbled on its other paw. Darius looked down at the cute Pokémon and smiled. _

"_Awww…what do you want little fella?"_

"_Darius! Wake your ass up!" _

_Darius stumbled back in shock._

_What did that Teddiursa say to me?!?_

"Wake your ass up!" said Darius's eldest sister as she kicked him out of bed. He landed with a loud **THUMP**.

"H-hey! What was that for?!?" yelled Darius while rubbing his side.

"It's 11 o'clock! You have work to do! Now get dressed!" said his eldest sister, Lita, before she left my room. Lita was fairly tall for a 25 year old woman and could be very intimidating with her sharp eyes. Darius scrambled to his feet while scratching his head.

_Might as well get dressed…_

_--_

Darius grumbled as he took two large bags of trash to the dumpster. Chores, chores, and chores! Darius hated doing chores and field work everyday!

Darius was a young 16-year old who lived in New Bark Town my whole life. He stayed with his two older sisters and his mom. His oldest sister, Lita, is 25 and she's the head of the household. She was a Pokémon trainer 13 years ago. But, while she was gone, Darius's mom and dad had a nasty divorce and his mom gained an alcohol addiction from depression. Soon, his mom drank them into a large amount of debt. At the same time, Lita gave up after she couldn't get the 8th badge after 2 long years. When she returned, she immediately took over as head of the household, even at the young age of 14, and worked many odd-jobs to help pay-off the debt and keep mom out of jail. Lita currently has 2 full-time jobs. Mom continues to drink and lay around the house. The other sister, Shan, wasn't much help either. Even at her current age of 19, she was still…slow. A lot of the jobs Lita tried to get for her; she ended up getting fired for stupidity! Shan usually does house chores while looking for a job. As for Darius, he tries to help out around the household whenever I can, but is too lazy and unfocused to keep a job. His real passion was Pokémon battling. When he was younger, he used to love hearing about Lita's journey throughout the Pokémon world. The sights, gym leaders, and adventure! He wanted to experience it all! That was just a dream now…

Darius is slightly short for his age and slim. He has dark skin with jet black hair. Also, he has extremely long braids with the tips reaching the middle of my back. Currently, he has them tied back with a rubber band in a makeshift ponytail. He's wearing a very large white headband; it has the pokeball symbol in the middle in red. His eyes look…easy-going…In addition, he wears small circular glasses (think Anji Mito from Guilty Gear), even though his eyesight isn't bad. He wore a basically oversized regular white shirt, with the brim reaching midway between his waist and knee. His pants were very baggy blue denim jeans, sagged down close to where the brim of his shirt stopped so that his underwear didn't show. He wore thick black gloves, which helps him when he takes out trash and helps out with the lawn. The gloves have yellow smiley faces plastered on the back of it. In addition, He has on thick black boots (Think Black Timbaland Boots) to assist as well.

As Darius begin walking back toward his house, he started to reminisce…

_**FLASHBACK (Darius's POV)**_

"What is that?" I said out loud. I walked over and picked the egg up. Suddenly, two light purple legs cracked through the egg.

"_A Pokémon Egg!" _

"It's hatching!" I said as the egg began to glow. I dropped the egg in surprise. After about 10 seconds, the egg was gone and unknown Pokémon stood.

"_Wow…I don't even know what kind of Pokémon it is…but it looks so cool!"_

I smiled and patted the Pokémon on the head. It seemed to respond well.

"Since I don't know what kind of Pokémon you are…how about I name you….um…uh!"

_Damn! C'mon! Say the 1__st__ thing that pops in your mind!_

"Apollo Creed!"

The Pokémon shrugged its shoulders. I laughed at the small gesture.

"Maybe I'll just call you just 'Apollo' instead."

Then, I noticed a human-like figure leaving the town's exit. I began to squint my eyes until I made the figure out to be…

"Brainiac! Yo Brainiac!" I yelled out as I ran toward my ole friend, Adam. Adam and I used to go to the Pokémon Academy together. He was the class nerd. I don't really remember how we became friends, but we were. He always walked like he was bigger than what he is…or with an "air of superiority" or whatever some people said. It makes me want to punch him sometimes…Also, even though I was his friend, I didn't know much about him.

"I told you not to call me that…" he said. He had some small fox-looking Pokémon with him. Or maybe it was cat-looking? Dog-looking?

"Hey! You're about to go on a Pokémon Journey, right? I bet my Pokémon is stronger than yours!"

I've always enjoy challenging Brainiac, even though I haven't beaten him in anything yet…Besides, I get to see what my new Pokémon can do! I turned around to make sure Apollo was behind me.

"Let's find out…" he said as a sly smirk grew on his normally emotionless face.

_Cocky bastard…_

"Alright! Apollo! I choose you!" I said as my Pokémon jogged in front of me. Then, Adam pulled out some weird device and pointed it at my Pokémon.

_What the hell is he doing? Cheating!?!_

"Sounds like a perfect match for you, Darius!" he said.

"Hey! What is that in your hand?" I inquired.

"What? This Pokedex? You didn't get one from Professor Elm?"

"Nope…"

"Eevee! Get ready for battle." He said as his Pokémon hopped out. I remember Eevee as the Pokémon that can evolve according to different circumstances like weather or happiness.

_Heh…I DID learn something in school after all. _

"Eevee! Tackle!" Adam said as his Eevee curled into a ball and launched itself towards Pokémon. My Pokemon didn't even have a chance to react before it was knocked out.

"I win…" Adam barely let out.

…………………………

"Hey! What the hell!?!" I yelled as I bent down to hold my Pokémon. It was still breathing and everything…Adam obviously cheated with that device he had in his hand!

"Did that Pokémon just hatch?"

"Yeah..." I answered.

"That is why it is so weak. You have to strengthen it up." He said as he turned around and left.

"Oh yeah! Go back to Elm to revive your Pokémon and get a Pokedex. You will need one." He reminded before he drifted almost out of eye sight.

"Ok! We'll be back for the rematch! Apollo will get stronger!" I yelled at the top of my lungs before picking up the Pokémon and running towards Professor Elm's laboratory.

--

While the young Tyrogue was being treated, I was busy talking with Professor Elm.

"Thanks for returning the missing Pokémon, Darius!" said Prof. Elm. I scratched the back of my head.

"Actually, I didn't know it was missing…I just came to get it healed."

"Ah, well Tyrogue hatched from an egg I received from Mr. Pokémon yesterday. It must have wandered off while trying to hatch." explained Prof. Elm.

"Actually, I was hoping I could keep the Pokémon and become a trainer! Oh yeah, Adam said I should get a Pokedex or whatever as well!" I announced.

"No, no no! I can't allocate Tyrogue to you. We're using him to conduct research! I'm very sorry, Darius."

"But, can't I just keep him! I really _really_ want to go on a Pokémon journey."

"I'm sorry. The answer will remain no." said Prof. Elm before walking off into his laboratory. I followed him and tried to plea, but it was to no avail.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Geez Darius…possibly your only chance to go on a Pokémon adventure and you blow it…" said Darius as he put his hands into his pockets and walked silently back home.

--

"We're finally here!" exclaimed Whitney happily as he jogged down towards Violet City with Clefairy hopping behind her.

"Hey! Wait up!" said Adam as he ran after Whitney with his Eevee. Soon, they both arrived in the midst of the city. A short elderly man with a long white beard walked up to the travelling partners.

"Welcome to Violet City! The City of Nostalgic Scents!" exclaimed the old man gleefully.

"Why is it called that?" asked Whitney with curiosity.

"Just breathe the air, my child. Violet City is blessed with many different beautiful smells ranging from perfumes to the natural air. Whitney and Adam both took a deep inhale. Adam had to admit, the atmosphere was very relaxing and the natural smell of the air was very pleasant.

"Wow…" muttered out Whitney.

"Yes, it is rumored that Violet City was born from the coordinated efforts of humans and Pokémon, specifically Bellsprouts." said the elder. Adam nodded as he listened on.

"Out of appreciation for living beings being able to coexist, the Sprout Tower was built. Legend has it that a 100 foot Bellsprout helped construct the tower. The temple is known for its flexibility that shields it from earthquakes. The Sprout Tower is inhabited by numerous monks that train Bellsprouts. Many young trainers visit the Sprout Tower to train their Pokémon."

Adam's eyebrow twitched at that last piece of information. The Sprout Tower sounded perfect to train up his newly caught Pokémon, Zubat. Especially, since Zubat had an advantage over grass-types.

"Can you show me where the Sprout Tower is?" questioned Adam. The old man nodded.

"Ooooohhhh no! I'm going to explore the city!" said Whitney, catching on to Adam's intention.

"Alright, let's sync up our Pokewatches…" replied Adam, but Whitney was already gone.

"Geez…troublesome…"

--

Shards of broken glass stained the earth beside Professor's Elm Laboratory. The source was from a broken window. Not too far away, young Darius was seen walking towards Route 29 while holding a black duffel bag. He slowly pulled out a Pokedex with his left hand and a pokeball with his right.

"Sorry about this, doc…" replied Darius as tossed the pokeball and released a Tyrogue, the same one that he found yesterday. The Tyrogue looked around in confusion before spotting Darius and smiling.

"Listen Apollo, we're heading on a Pokémon adventure! So we'll have to ready for anything. Are you with me?" said Darius while looking down at the small Pokémon.

"Ty!" replied the fighting Pokémon with a determined look.

"Alright, let's go!" said Darius as the new team headed out on their very own quest.

* * *

***There names originated from famous outlaw William H. Bonney aka Billy the Kid. It's the same as the regular outlaw motif such as "Jesse James." :-) Also, the name "Bonny" relates to beauty, while the name "William" relates to will or desire and protection. **

**Darius begins a new adventure! Will there be consequences? Adam trains at Sprout Tower while Whitney explores the beauty of Violet City. But, Team Rocket will be there soon…DRAMA…EXCITEMENT…Pokémon! (Gym Fight next as well…) **

**Stay Tuned!**

**Bio**

**Name: Whitney**

**Alias: "The Incredibly Pretty Girl!"**

**Hometown: Goldenrod City**

**Age: 16**

**Starter/Favorite Poke: Miltank/(Clefairy is the favorite)**

**Summary: Whitney is a sweet young lady who got into Pokémon battling because it was so popular! Her talent attracted the Pokémon League to choose her as a Gym Leader. She battles by utilizing her Pokémon's cuteness. Also, she's a bit of a crybaby.**

**Read and Review!….**


	3. Vs Bellsprout

**AceBrown: Another chapter on its way. :-)**

**To belhotte:**** Thanx :-) , I had my expectations low and was only hoping for a "Gary Stu", but the fact you think my character is a "Mary Sue" is a great honor. **

**I guess I would just like to note that if you expect an Ash Ketchum/Red type of OC character, I would suggest you stop reading any further chapters or maybe look into my other character Darius more?!? There WILL be trials of tribulations and difficulty with this journey, but let us not forget that this is a 16-year old kid with background of studying and training Pokémon. Besides, who struggles at the beginning anyway?!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon characters. All OCs are belong to me! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Violet City Trouble?!? Part II**

Whitney happily walked around Violet City, taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful city. Clefairy was hopping in equal enjoyment. The city was pretty big and streets were bustling with activity.

Suddenly, Clefairy's ears perked and the Pokémon dashed off.

"Hey! Wait up Fa Fa!" yelled Whitney as she ran after the wandering Pokémon. Clefairy soon stopped near an alley that was in the western part of the city. Whitney caught up to the Pokémon and picked it up in her arms.

"You have to stop running off like that, Fa Fa!" said Whitney while playfully nudging the Clefairy.

"Cle-fairy!" it replied. Whitney smiled at the Pokémon before a group of figures standing in the alley. There were two men dressed in black with gray gloves and boots, the Letter "R" was plastered in the middle of their shirts in gold.

"Let's hurry! William would kill us if we're late for the siege of Sprout Tower!" said one of the mysterious men. The other nodded frantically as both ran off towards the opposite end of the alley.

"Siege of Sprout Tower?...That's where Adam is at! I need to go warn them!" said Whitney with determination as she took off in the Tower's direction.

--

Darius happily trotted along Route 30. Route 29 was pretty easy-going with no challenging trainers and a nice view of different Pokémon such as Pidgeys. Suddenly, a Charizard flew at Darius and Tyrogue at full speed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Darius as he ran off. His Tyrogue stood in a fighting pose, glaring at the Charizard. Charizard quickly scooped the smaller Pokémon in its claws and chased after its trainer. No matter how fast Darius ran, he was soon met with the Charizard who grabbed him and flew towards a small house. Two elder men stepped out of the house.

"We got him."

--

Adam twisted his hat in reverse while narrowing his eyes. He was currently battling against Sage Troy. The Sages were all dressed in typical Monk attire. Adam's Zubat was partially tired from battle the other Sages earlier, but it was able to gather valuable experience and learn the attack "Astonish". Sage Troy, was using a Hoothoot, a nice change from the usual Bellsprout.

The two Pokémon flew in a circle.

"Zubat, use Astonish!" yelled Adam as his Zubat charged that the bird Pokémon while screeching.

"Dodge and use Foresight!" said the Sage. Hoothoot dodges the charging Zubat and perches on the ground. Hoothoot's eyes begin to glow red as it follows Zubat's movements with precision.

"Now, Hypnosis!" shouted Sage Troy as Hoothoot began to glow light blue. The waves of hypnosis immediately hit Zubat, which resulted in the bat Pokémon diving into the ground in slumber. Adam watched on in mild amusement even though his face didn't show it. The combination actually caught him off-guard. The Sages were very flexible with their battle strategy. Adam recalled his Pokémon.

"I think that is enough for now." stated Adam. He looked that the Pokeball containing the Zubat.

"_You gained valuable strength…" _

The eldest Sage named Li walked forward.

"Very impressive, young lad. Your battling prowess is remarkable for a new trainer." declared the elder Sage. Adam bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, Elder. I will return after my Pokémon heal from the PokeCenter."

--

Darius sat down in a chair holding his head down in shame. Mr. Pokémon was busy lecturing him. Professor Oak watched on.

"Did you think you could actually STEAL a Pokémon and get away with it? How could you do this, son? In my day, we would be doing hard labor for pulling these kinds of stunts! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I…just wanted to go on a Pokémon adventure…" muttered out Darius.

"A Pokémon Adventure? So you think you can just steal Pokémon to go on some silly field trip? Ha! This isn't some…" said Mr. Pokémon.

"DON'T LAUGH AT MY DREAM!" yelled Darius, standing to his feet while staring into the eyes of the older man.

"I'm keeping Apollo! He's my Pokémon now!" said Darius while pointing at the young Tyrogue.

"Why you little…" started Mr. Pokémon before Professor Oak placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name?" asked Professor Oak. Darius eyed the Professor inquisitively before responding.

"Darius…Darius Strike."

"Hmm…while I don't condone your actions…I can see that you really want to become a Pokémon trainer. Our world is filled with many different kinds of Pokémon and knowledge. Who are we to stop a young man from exploring the Pokémon world?" said Professor Oak while pacing back and forth.

"I will talk with Professor Elm. If you promise to repay for the damages caused, I would like to have you as one my…field students for the Johto region."

"But, Professor Oak! Do you really think you can trust this kid!" exclaimed Mr. Pokémon. Professor Oak simply nodded.

"So…I can keep Apollo and the Pokedex?" asked Darius with growing excitement. Professor Oak nodded again. Darius jumped up in joy.

"Yes yes yes yes yes! I promise you won't regret this!" said Darius happily. Mr. Pokémon shook his head in disagreement.

"I'm going to talk with Professor Elm about this!" said Mr. Pokémon before walking into another room.

"I really didn't want to steal Apollo…but I found him first, and when Professor Elm wanted to take him away…I felt like he was taking away my opportunity to become a trainer…" explained Darius.

"Well you should apologize to Professor Elm when you get the chance. I'll try to make things easier for you with Mr. Pokémon and Elm." said Professor Oak.

"Thanks!" said Darius before grabbing his stuff and looking at Tyrogue.

"Let's go!"

--

Whitney rushed and rushed before bursting into the door and stumbling onto the ground. She was at….the PokeCenter. Adam and Nurse Joy looked at the girl who caused the commotion.

"Are you okay?" asked Nurse Joy with a worried look. Adam only raised his eyebrow with a quizzical expression.

"I was actually looking for Sprout Tower…but we have to do something. Sprout Tower is under attack!" cried Whitney.

"I'll call Officer Jenny!" said Nurse Joy as she ran towards a phone. Adam called Eevee from its Pokeball and nodded towards Whitney.

"We'll help defend Sprout Tower until Officer Jenny arrives." said Adam as he dashed out of the PokeCenter. Whitney followed holding her Clefairy in her hands.

Soon, the pair arrived at the Tower. Inside, the place was a mess with broken items scattered near the entrance. Adam quickly spotted the Elder Sage with an oddly colored Bellsprout while the rest of the Sages were sprawled on the ground unconscious. Standing in front of the Elder Sage were the two grunts Whitney spotted earlier and two other unknown individuals.

"Looks like we have company." said the turquoise-haired, mysterious female in a nonchalant tone. She was wearing a long, black, one-strap gown. The letter "R" was plastered near the strap on the right shoulder in gold. The gown split near the bottom with one of her legs showing, she was wearing thigh-high black boots and black elbow-length gloves. The man beside her was wearing a gold Roman-like helmet with a black brush. Also, he had a regular black shirt with a Gold "R" in the middle as well as black jeans with long dark gray gloves and boots. His shoulders had gold shoulder armor and his back was draped with a black medium long, tattered cape; his eyes were barely open (similar to Brock).

"Who are you?!?" yelled out Whitney as she dropped her Clefairy and pointed at the invaders.

"Prepare for trouble!" said the female, while pulling out a black rose.

"Make it double!" added the male.

"To corrupt the world with devastation!"

"To afflict all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the integrity of truth and love!"

"To extend our rage to the stars above!"

"Bonny!" said the woman as she twirled into a pose.

"William!" said the man as he flexed into a similar pose.

"Neo Team Rocket, changing our world from wrong to right!"

"Surrender now, or get ready to fight!"

"Team Rocket! That terrorist group disbanded years ago!" exclaimed the Elder Sage in disbelief.

"We're a different Team Rocket from the previous inferior one!" said Bonny with a smirk.

"Now hand over your Bellsprout!"

Adam and Whitney both ran in front of the Elder Sage with Clefairy and Eevee in battle stances.

"You're not taking that Pokémon!" stated Whitney.

"I agree!" said a young man dressed in traditional Japanese cerulean gi with a light blue jacket. Suddenly, he dashed forward and did a spiral flip, landing beside Whitney and Adam with his hands planted on the ground and on one knee. Slowly, a Hoothoot descended onto Falkner's shoulder. Then, he looked at the Team Rocket group with a smirk.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader! Surrender now!" said Falkner smoothly.

"Cool!" said Whitney in awe.

"Heh…" Adam let out with a small smile. This guy was trying too hard to act cool…

"It looks we're being threatened by brats. Try to stop us!" said Bonny while pulling out a pokeball. She called forth a small Pokémon with black and violet roses for hands and a light yellow and green body. Adam quickly pulled out his Pokedex to scan the Pokémon, but it didn't compute.*

"_What the heck?" _thought Adam. Both grunts called out Rattata. William pulled out his pokeball and called out a small lime colored Pokémon with an erect spine on top of its head with a pink rhombus-shaped belly. Adam's Pokedex was able to find information on this Pokémon; it was a Larvitar.

The Elder Sage stepped forward with his pink-lipped, lime colored Bellsprout.

"We will assist in the battle!"

"Poison Sting" commanded Bonny as her Roselia leaped in the air and rained poisonous barbs down at its opponents. Eevee, Clefairy, Hoothoot, and Bellsprout effectively evaded the attack.

"Quick Attack!"

Both Rattatas dashed forward, one slamming into Adam's Eevee while the other slamming into Hoothoot. Eevee slid across the ground before bracing itself while Hoothoot scrambled in the air.

"Use Mimic to steal Quick Attack!" said Whitney as her Clefairy registered the attack and dashed toward one of the Rattata. But, Larvitar intercepted the attack by taking the blow with its hard rock body.

"Screech!"

Larvitar let out an earsplitting howl directly at Clefairy. Clefairy stumbled back in a daze.

"Grunts, take out the Bellsprout!" commanded William.

"Growth!"

Bellsprout and the Elder Sage stood in a meditative stance while both Rattata charged at the flower Pokémon.

"Sand Attack!"

Eevee kicked a small cloud of sand towards both of the mice Pokémon, blinding them temporarily. Roselia landed behind Eevee.

"Use Mega Drain!" said Bonny while her Roselia while it pointed both of its roses towards Eevee. Bellsprout appeared just in time to absorb the attack. It was minimally effective due to Bellsprout's typing.

"Wrap!" commanded the Elder Sage, but Roselia was too quick and dodged the vines of Bellsprout.

"Ha! I'll show you a sand attack! Sandstorm!" yelled William as Larvitar lifted up his hands and whipped up a massive sandstorm. Everyone, including Neo Team Rocket's Pokémon and trainers, were bombarded by the attack. Hoothoot struggled to stay in the air.

"Hoothoot, land and use Foresight to see through this sand." commanded Falkner. Hoothoot landed and its eyes began to glow red. Hoothoot spotted all of the Pokémon, clearly picking up that both Rattata were charging up a "Focus Energy" attack.

"Watch out! The Rattatas are charging up for an attack!" yelled out Falkner. There wasn't much his bird Pokémon could do as far as attacking in this sandstorm.

"I'll take care of it!" said Whitney as she commanded her Clefairy to use "Encore". Clefairy skipped through the sandstorm unharmed and began clapping towards the Rattatas. The Rattatas were caught and continued using "Focus Energy."

"What the hell is going on?!?" said one of the grunts. Whitney explained,

"Encore causes other Pokémon to repeat the same attack over and over! Also, Clefairy is able to move freely in the sandstorm thanks to its special ability, Magic Guard. Magic Guard protects Clefairy from all forms of indirect damage!"

"Nice…" replied Adam. He thought Whitney was some noob trainer, but she was holding her own and then some.

"Stun Spore!"

Suddenly, Clefairy winced and kneeled down. Eevee, Hoothoot, and Bellsprout also went down.

"What's going on?" shouted Falkner. Bonny laughed.

"Magic Guard is a nice ability, but it doesn't protect Clefairy from status ailments such as paralysis. Also, Stun Spore is able to travel undetected and farther in the sandstorm."

"Now, I'll crush you all! Rock Slide!" roared William as Larvitar sent a barrage of rocks towards the crew. Eevee, Clefairy, Hoothoot, and Bellsprout were successfully knocked out.

"No! My Clefairy!"

"My magnificent bird Pokémon!"

"Eevee!"

"A-ah!"

A strong breeze of sand hit the trainers and the Elder Sage before the sandstorm dissipated and Neo Team Rocket was gone…along with the Bellsprout. Whitney ran towards her Clefairy cradled it gently. Adam frowned.

"_Neo Team Rocket got away…and I was completely outclassed…"_ thought Adam as he watches Falkner tend to his Pokémon. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy arrived seconds later.

"What happened?" said Officer Jenny.

"They got away…"

--

"Professor Oak is so cool!" said Darius aloud as he walked along Route 30 with his Tyrogue. After a close call with his journey nearly being stopped, Darius was feeling relieved.

All of a sudden, a wild Poliwag ran by. It was heading to a small lake nearby.

"_This is my big chance!"_ thought Darius and he sneaked up to the tadpole Pokémon with a Pokeball in hand.

"Gotcha!" yelled out Darius as he launched his Pokeball at the Poliwag. The Poliwag smacked the Pokeball away with its tail.

"What the…oh yeah, I got to weaken it first! Apollo, let's go!" said Darius and his Tyrogue eagerly hopped in front of him and got into a wrestling pose.

"Fake Out!" said Darius as Apollo ran forward and slapped both of its hands against Poliwag's face. The attack knocked Poliwag into the lake. Darius and Apollo looked on in anticipation until Poliwag emerged from lake angry. The Poliwag launched a Bubble attack.

"Side step and use Tackle!"

Apollo side-stepped the Bubble attack and leaped towards the Poliwag, shoulder ramming the Pokémon. Darius quickly tossed a Pokeball towards the stunned Pokémon. The Pokeball waggled back and forth three times before stopping. Darius picked up the Pokeball and smiled widely.

"We caught it, Apollo! Great job!" said Darius. He immediately called out the Pokémon.

"Welcome to the team! I think I'mma name you 'Michigan'!"** said Darius as he nodded to himself in self-approval. Poliwag shot a bubble attack at the trainer, causing him to stumble back and fall.

"You dare attack your trainer!?" yelled Darius and he chased his new Pokémon around in circles. Tyrogue looked at the pair and slapped his forehead.

--

"Do you have any clue as to why Team Rocket would attack and steal your Pokémon?" asked Officer Jenny. She was busy questioning the Elder Sage for any lead on this "new" Team Rocket. Whitney, Falkner, Adam, and Nurse Joy stood around.

"I believe they stole Bellsprout because it was a shiny variant." stated the Elder Sage while pacing around.

"Yes, shiny Pokémon are extremely rare. I'm terribly sorry for your loss." stated the Officer before she left.

"We're sorry as well." stated Whitney with a somber look.

"It's not a problem, my child." said the Elder Sage.

"Shiny Pokémon…so are they stronger than regular Pokémon?" asked Adam.

"No, they're revered as a collector's item more than anything."

"I can't believe my bird Pokémon were defeated by the likes of Team Rocket!" stated Falkner.

"We need to head to the PokeCenter." declared Whitney as the three left Sprout Tower.

At the PokeCenter, Adam sat alone, replaying the previous battle in his head. Adam didn't like to lose. Meanwhile, Whitney was busy chatting with Falkner.

"So what ARE you doing in Violet City?" questioned Falkner while folding his arms.

"I'm here with Adam, I got lost in Cherrygrove and I'm on my way back to Goldenrod." exclaimed Whitney. Falkner placed a hand on his forehead and shook his head while chuckling.

"You're always getting lost…"

"You're Pokemon are all healed up!" stated Nurse Joy cheerily. The three went to the front desk to pick up their Pokeballs. As Falkner turned to leave, Adam interrupted.

"You're the Violet City Gym Leader…I challenge you."

"I would think you would want to train up your Pokémon some more after its performance today." stated Falkner.

"You didn't look too good yourself so we're about even." replied Adam. They both glared at each other.

"I accept." stated Falkner before turning to leave.

* * *

***JohtoDex doesn't recognize the Roselia because it isn't from the Johto Region.**

**** Named Michigan due to Michigan J. Frog, the WB frog!**

**Adam vs. Falkner – Will Adam be able to get his first badge. Darius has caught a Pokémon! Gym Battle next! **

**Stay Tuned!**

**Bio**

**Name: Darius**

**Alias: N/A**

**Hometown: New Bark Town**

**Age: 16**

**Starter/Favorite Poke: Tyrogue**

**Summary: Darius is a young man who dreams of going on a Pokémon adventure and becoming a Pokémon Champion. He can be impulsive, but is generally a laid-back guy. Also, he is quite witty. **

**Read and Review!….**


	4. Vs Pidgeotto

**AceBrown: Here comes another one. **

**To kikimaster: Thanks so much! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokémon characters. All OCs are belong to me! **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Flying to new heights!**

Darius finally arrived in Violet City! After the long travel from New Bark Town, he finally made it to his destination! It was getting pretty late during the day, around 8:20 pm, and Darius was happy to be see anything besides bushes and trees. Darius raised his hands in excitement as he viewed the city from the outskirts.

"We finally made it, Apollo! Violet City!" said Darius with a huge smile on his face. The young Tyrogue nodded and joined in its trainer's enthusiasm. Suddenly, a group of kids ran pass Darius.

"A Gym Battle is about to start! This is going to be so cool!" said one of the young kids as he dashed off.

"We should go follow them! We can see how tough the Gym Leader is in battle!" exclaimed Darius as he jogged behind the kids in the direction of Violet Gym.

--

Adam cracked his knuckles as he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming battle. Only his left eye could be seen under the dark shade that was casted down from the brim of his hat, but you could clearly see that he was focused and determined. Adam walked to the challenger side of the battlefield with his Eevee behind him. The stadium was located on the top of a tall building without a roof. Other than the high altitude and considerably large about of spectators, the battlefield was normal.

"Get ready, Eevee." muttered Adam and Eevee nodded and braced itself for battle.

"YAAAAYYYYYY! GO ADAM!" yelled Whitney as she cheered for Adam in a white cheerleading costume with pink outlines and pink pom-poms. Clefairy also had pom-poms and joined in with the cheering.

Suddenly, someone pointed towards a shadowy figure in the sky.

"Look! It's a bird!"

"No! It's a plane!"

"Ah, wait…it_ IS_ a bird!"

Falkner came down gracefully with his HootHoot slowing the gym leader's descent from the sky. When he landed, the crowd erupted in applause. Even Whitney and Clefairy cheered on the cool Falkner.

Adam smirked and shook his head. Suddenly, an official stepped into the middle of the battlefield.

"This is a gym battle for the Zephyr badge! Both participants can only choose two Pokémon. The challenger is allowed to switch between battles."

"Alright Eevee…" said Adam as his Eevee quickly hopped onto the battlefield in front of him.

"Hn! I'm Falkner, The Violet Pokémon Gym leader! People say you can clip flying-type Pokémon's wings with a jolt of electricity... I won't allow such insults to bird Pokémon! I'll show you the real power of the magnificent bird Pokémon!" stated Falkner as his Hoothoot flew onto the battlefield.

--

"_Adam is using Eevee first…that's probably his strongest Pokémon." _thought Darius as he watched from the stands. The chants of Falkner's name were getting louder and louder as the battle began underway.

"Use Tail Whip!" said Adam as his Eevee jumped forward and wagged its tail in front of the Hoothoot, lowering its defense.

"Use Foresight!" responded Falkner as its Hoothoot's eyes glowed red and focused on the opposing Pokémon.

"Eevee! Tackle it before it uses Hypnosis!" shouted Adam. Eevee launched itself in the air and pounced towards the owl Pokémon. But, Hoothoot braced it and received the blow.

"Now use Hypnosis!" cried Falkner as Hoothoot's eyes changed blue and the waves of Hypnosis hit Eevee directly. Eevee went to sleep in the air and plummeted towards the ground.

"Wow…he used the combo of Foresight and Hypnosis to take Eevee out of commission!" said a young boy as another round of Falkner chants roared through the gym.

"Return." said Adam as he retrieved Eevee before it hit the ground. Then, he sent out his second Pokémon, Zubat.

"Attack with Peck!" ordered Falkner as its Hoothoot dashed towards the bat Pokémon.

"Counter with Supersonic." Replied Adam as Zubat caught Hoothoot in the Supersonic waves before Hoothoot was able to harm it. Hoothoot flew around dazedly.

"Finish it with Bite!" demanded Adam as the Zubat sent Hoothoot to the ground with a vicious Bite attack. Hoothoot struggled to get up before passing out.

"Hoothoot is out!" said the official.

Adam did a quick nod in approval. After facing the sages, Adam figured Falkner's Hoothoot would go with the same gameplan as Sage Troy. He knew that most bird Pokémon had the ability Keen eye which prevented the loss of accuracy so Adam decided to go with an offensive gameplan by lowering Hoothoot's defense and letting Eevee absorb the Hypnosis while Zubat would come in to fight a disadvantaged Hoothoot. But, his Eevee was disabled with sleep which could be trouble...

"Wait! Why didn't Falkner switch out his Pokémon when Hoothoot got confused?" asked Darius aloud.

"Because a Gym Leader isn't allowed to switch Pokémon in a Gym Battle. That can be used as an advantage by a challenger." answered Whitney before she started cheering for Adam.

"YAY!! ADAM!!!"

"_Adam has a cute cheerleader?! That's not fair…" _thought Darius with a dejected look.

"You may have beaten my Hoothoot, but you won't be able to take down my signature Pokémon!" said Falkner with a smirk.

"Go Pidgeotto!"

The brown raptor-like bird emerged, looking confident as it flew onto the battlefield.

"Awesome! Falkner is definitely going to win now!" cried a young girl as the crowd cheered for Falkner again.

"This battle is over! Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack!" said Falkner as Pidgeotto swiftly flew through the air and hit Zubat with a full frontal assault.

"_Fast…" _thought Darius as he watched Pidgeotto's attack. Zubat hastily tried to regain its composure from the sudden attack.

"Use Supersonic!" yelled Adam as Zubat launched a Supersonic wave towards Pidgeotto. It was able to hit the bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto landed on the ground dazed, wobbling on its feet.

"Now use Bite!"said Adam, but Falkner only smirked. Zubat swooped at Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto side-stepped the bat Pokémon. Adam raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Pidgeotto has the special abilty, Tangled Feet. It allows him to raise its evasion when confused. Now use Quick Attack!" stated Falkner. Pidgeotto tried to attack, but ended up crashing into the floor, injuring itself.

"Zubat, use Astonish quickly!"

"Beat it with Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto injured itself again and Zubat managed to hit the bird Pokémon this time as it released a huge shout.

"Alright Brainiac…" muttered Darius to himself as bawled his fists in anticipation.

"Use Roost." said Falkner calmly as Pidgeotto perched on the ground and began to heal itself with a slight glow.

"You see! Even if you damage my Pokémon or if Pidgeotto damages itself, I can use Roost to regain health!" stated Falkner as the crowd cheered him on.

"Falkner has this match won!" said Bird Keeper Abe, an apprentice of Falkner and fellow lover of bird Pokémon.

Adam rattled his brain for a quick idea. Zubat was basically useless right now and Eevee was still asleep. While Adam was confident in Eevee's toughness…he didn't know if Eevee could take down Pidgeotto by itself while recovering from sleep ailment. His only option would be for Eevee to sacrifice itself to lower Pidgeotto's defense and health as low as possible and have Zubat finish it off. Adam called back Zubat and called forth Eevee again. Eevee slept peacefully on the battlefield.

"Alright, use Gust." commanded Falkner. Pidgeotto managed to fight through its confusion and send a gust of wind at Eevee, sending it flying across the battlefield. Eevee continued to sleep.

"Use Sand-attack." said Falkner as Pidgeotto kicked up a spray of sand into Eevee's face.

"Hey…why did Falkner use Sand-attack and not continue attacking?" asked someone aloud.

"He's trying to lower Eevee's accuracy so Eevee won't be able to hit his Pokémon even when Eevee wakes up. It's a smart tactic." answered Whitney as she looked on in suspense. Suddenly, Adam recalled Eevee and sent Zubat back into the fight. Zubat was met with an immediate spray of sand.

"Use Supersonic until it lands!" said Adam, wary of Zubat's accuracy after the Sand Attack. Zubat launched a Supersonic attack, but Pidgeotto was able to dodge it and landed a Quick Attack. Zubat struggled to fly and tried to connect with the second Supersonic attack…but Pidgeotto landed a hit before the attack could take place and knocked Zubat out.

"Zubat is out!" stated the official.

"FALKNER! FALKNER! FALKNER!"

Adam wore a slight frown as he called Zubat back into its Pokeball. Eevee was sent out onto the battlefield; still affected by the sleep condition.

"We'll finish off Eevee and soar to victory! Quick Attack!" said Falkner as Pidgeotto skydived toward the sleeping Pokémon. Suddenly, Eevee bolted awake and dodged at the last second.

"Ah! Eevee is awake now!" said a young girl from the crowd.

"Now attack with Tackle!" said Adam as Eevee slammed into the stunned bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto slid a small distance across the battlefield. Falkner stared in shock.

"What?! Roost off the damage!"

"Use Tail Whip while it's healing!"

Pidgeotto recovered its health while Eevee wagged its tail and lowered Pidgeotto's defense.

"Now take off and use Quick Attack!"

"Counter with Tackle!"

Both Pokémon crashed into each headfirst. Both bounced back from the attack, but Pidgeotto seemed to take the most damage.

"This doesn't make sense! Why is Pidgeotto taking so much damage?" said Darius in shock audibly. Quick Attack was stronger than Tackle AND a priority attack! Everyone else also looked on in confusion.

"Hmm…Pidgeotto! Fly in the air and attack from afar with Gust!" said Falkner as Pidgeotto flew high in the air and sent a wave of air at Eevee. Eevee dodged around the battlefield as Pidgeotto attacked.

"Seems like Falkner has changed up his attack plan and decided to fight from long-range!" stated a spectator.

"Oh! Eevee won't be able to reach Pidgeotto…" said Whitney.

Adam looked on as Eevee desperately dodged the long-ranged Gust attacks.

"Hahaha! My bird Pokémon are glorious!" gloated Falkner. Pidgeotto sent another Gust attack.

"Eevee! Curl up into a ball and jump on top of the Gust, then launch yourself toward Pidgeotto with the extra air support!"* ordered Adam. Eevee jumped high and curled into a ball, landing on top of the mini-cyclone of wind. Eevee levitated in mid-air before propelling forward towards Pidgeotto. Eevee uncurled and spread out its limbs to tackle Pidgeotto and bring it to the ground. Pidgeotto struggled to get up before passing out.

"Pidgeotto!" yelled Falkner as he ran towards his fallen Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto is out! The Winner is Adam!" said the official as Whitney ran over to congratulate Adam.

"You won! You won!" said Whitney as she jumped up and down. Adam shook his head with a small smile before noticing his Eevee tumble over in pain.

"Eee……vee."

"Eevee!" said Adam as he ran over to his Pokémon. Adam looked Eevee over and noticed its sore limbs.

"The Gust attack must have hurt Eevee even though Eevee managed to use it as a platform…I have to take him to the PokeCenter." stated Adam as he recalled Eevee into its Pokeball. Adam walked over to Falkner who was gently stroking Pidgeotto's side. Adam held out his hand.

"Darn! My dad's cherished bird Pokémon... I guess you won the match…" said Falkner with a sullen smirk. He stood up and grabbed Adam's hand, both exchanging a proper handshake.

"All right, take this. It's the official Pokémon League Zephyr Badge." stated Falkner as he pulled out the badge with his other hand. The badge was shaped in the form of a pair of wings. Adam pulled out his small badge case and placed it inside. Adam was making his first step towards becoming a Pokémon legend.

--

Adam and Whitney walked out of Violet Gym to be greeted by Darius.

"Yo Brainiac!" said Darius with a wide smile as he ran towards the pair with his Tyrogue. Adam rolled his eyes at the dreaded nickname.

"Don't have time to talk right now! I have to go to the PokeCenter." said Adam as he jogged past Darius.

"Oooooookay....so what's your name, 'cutie'?" said Darius as he turned towards Whitney...who was already jogging beside Adam. Darius stood there for a moment.

"Wait up!"

--

Upon arriving at the PokeCenter, Adam checked in his Pokémon and was advised to spend the night at the PokeCenter because it was so late. Adam walked back to the group to see Darius and Whitney already chatting on friendly terms.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a nickname, Brainiac?" said Whitney with a smile. Adam's left eyebrow began to twinge in annoyance.

"That's not my _freakin'_ nickname!" said Adam, trying to hold his composure.

"What are you doing here anyway, Darius?"

"I'm on a Pokémon journey, just like you!" stated Darius and his Tyrogue hopped up.

"Ty-rogue!"

"Yeah right…" stated Adam until Darius pulled out his Pokedex. Adam stared in surprise.

"You see! I got a Pokedex from Professor Elm!" proclaimed Darius with enthusiasm.

"Oh wow! Two friends from the same town off on a Pokemon journey around the same time! That's cool" said Whitney.

"It's very cool! I watched your Pokémon battle too! Congrats!" added Darius.

"Thanks." replied Adam.

"Hey! How did your Eevee overpower Pidgeotto? I was confused by that." asked Darius with curiosity. Adam turned his cap backwards before explaining.

"You see…I originally planned to sacrifice Eevee to-"

"Sacrifice? You don't sacrifice Pokémon!" interrupted Darius! Adam just stared at him for a moment before continuing.**

"Yes…you do sometimes…anyway, I changed up my plan when he used Sand Attack instead of attacking again. I decided to use the 2 turns to help Eevee wake up instead of sacrificing him. Instead, I brought out Zubat to do as much damage as possible. The key to winning was when Eevee used Tail Whip while Pidgeotto used Roost. I was able to lower its defense so Eevee could deal more damage. Also, with Eevee's Adaptability ability…his normal attacks are stronger. Let me show you…" said Adam as he pulled out a small chalkboard out of nowhere.

"You see…Pidgeotto and Eevee are both Normal types so they both get Same Type Attack Bonuses when they use Normal moves such as Tackle. "

"Same Type What?" questioned Darius.

"Same Type Attack Bonuses! Pokémon deal more damage when they use attacks that are similar with their typing!" answered Whitney.

"You know…your intelligence is shocking…" muttered Adam. Whitney took a Pokeball and playfully hit Adam in the head with it.

"Anyway, Eevee got double the bonus in attack power that Pidgeotto did. With Pidgeotto's defense lowered, Eevee had the definite advantage!" finished Adam.

"_40 x 1.5 = 60 35 x 3 = 105…" thought Adam in his head. That was how he actually seen it in his head, but he wanted to spare Darius the details._

"I think I got it…" said Darius as he scratched his chin.

"Well…I'm definitely going to challenge Falkner tomorrow!"

* * *

***Meh…I facepalmed myself while writing this part…**

****Bit cliché…but I think you guys should already get the difference in ideas from this hint**

**I decided to end it here…I already see it is going to be hard for me to write the opponents/bad guys/rivals. I have a habit of wanting them to be too strong…**

**Stay Tuned!**

**Bio**

**Name: Falkner**

**Alias: "The Elegant Master of Flying Pokemon"**

**Hometown: Violet City**

**Age: 16**

**Starter/Favorite Poke: Pidgeotto**

**Summary: Falkner is the Gym Leader of Violet City and aspires to become the greatest bird master. Falkner is adored as a cool and handsome trainer, but his absent father has been noted as cooler and even more handsome! Also, Falkner takes pride in his Pokémon that were handed down to him from his father. **

**Read and Review!….**


End file.
